Yui and Nodoka Thirty Sentence Drabble
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: Just a little something I wrote about two years ago. 30 Sentences of Yui and Nodoka. A touch on the yuri side, with just a touch of UiAzu


**Legal Mumbo Jumbo/Author's Note: K-ON! Isn't mine it was created by Kakifly, and the Anime belongs to Kyoto Animation. I write this purely for fun, and to relieve some boredom. Anyways hope you enjoy. Yeah, this is a bit yuri-ish, really my first delve into yuri. YuiNodo, with a small hint of UiAzu.**

**Yui and Nodoka Thirty Sentence Drabble**

**(By: Invid HellCat 7/11/11)**

Concert: Nodoka was back stage listening to Yui and her friends give their last concert as high schoolers and she had never been more proud and happy for her best friend than she was at this moment.

Graduation: It was a day of mixed emotions, Yui and Nodoka were excited, nervious, happy and sad all at once.

Remembering: Yui was at Nodoka's house and they were talking about the day they first met, and became best friends.

Crying: Yui laid in her bed staring at the ceiling and crying because after today there would be no more going to school with Nodoka, little did she know Nodoka was also crying in her bed because there would be no more school with Yui.

Separation: Both Yui and Nodoka had heard the old saying about separation making the heart grow fonder but right now it only seemed to make them lonely.

Golden Week: Yui and Nodoka made plans to spend all of Golden Week together, it was really fun until they had to separate again.

Lyrics: Yui was writing lyrics for a new song the inspiration was easy, it was her sadness over missing Nodoka.

Date: Nodoka was on her first date, with a boy, but she couldn't keep her mind from wondering back to Yui.

Realization: At the same time Yui, in Tokyo, and Nodoka, in Kyoto, realized that the true love of their life was each other.

Birthday: It was Nodoka's birthday, and Yui was glad that it was a weekend and she no classes so she could visit her bloved Nodoka-chan.

Valentine's Day: Even though they were in different cities, Yui and Nodoka made sure to send each other a card and a teddy bear.

White Day: They repeated the process a month later on white day.

Laugh: Yui had always thought that Nodoka had the cutest laugh she had ever heard.

Voice: To Nodoka there was nobody on the planet who had a better sounding voice than Yui.

Coming Out: When Nodoka and Yui came out as a couple to Nodoka's parents their only response was "What took you so long?"

Telling Ui: When Yui and Nodoka told Ui about their relationship, Ui surprised them by telling them and she and Azusa had also become a couple.

Rain: The first kiss between Yui and Nodoka was in the rain as they were walking through a park when a sudden down pour took them by surprise.

Wedding: They were at Satoshi's wedding, and Nodoka and Yui had never been so jealous in their life wishing they could swap places with Satoshi and his bride.

College Graduation: Yui was able to attend to Nodoka's graduation from college and she couldn't remember a time when she had happier for her girlfriend.

Apartment: It was their first night in their new apartment they were so excited that they could now spend every day together they had a hard time falling asleep.

Glasses: Yui went to get her eyes examined, and found that she needed to wear galsses, when Nodoka saw Yui wearing glasses for the first time she thought that Yui had never looked cuter in her life.

Moonlight: It was under the light of full moon when Nodoka proposed to Yui. Of course she said yes, and glomped her, as soon as the question escaped Nodoka's lips.

Class Reunion: Ten years had passed since they had graduated, and now they were being reunited with all their old high school classmates and friends, of course Houkago Tea Time provided the entertainment.

Signing: Nodoka was there when Houkago Tea Time signed their first record deal. Of course afterwards Yui gave Nodoka one the biggest hugs and kisses she had ever given in her life.

Anime: Yui couldn't believe that somebody wanted to make an Anime based on HTT, Nodoka couldn't help but wonder how cute an Anime Yui would look.

Christmas: Yui and Nodoka could hardly contain their excitement as they realized that this would be their first Christmas together as an official couple.

Reflection: It was a quiet night on a deserted beach and Yui and Nodoka were talking about everything that had happened to them in recent years, and felt like the luckiest people on Earth.

Double Date: Yui and Nodoka were on a double date with Ui and Azusa, even though Azusa was with them, for Nodoka it felt like old times with herself, Yui and Ui just hanging out together and having fun, and she couldn't help but smile.

Opening Act: Houkago Tea Time was invited to be the opening act on a concert tour for Scandal. Of course Nodoka was there for every show waiting back stage for Yui when they were finished.

Nippon Budokan: Finally on the exact day of their tenth year of graduation from high school HTT was the headlining band at Nippon Budokan. Nodoka watching and listening backstage was happier and more proud of Yui than she could ever remember being eclipsing even what she had felt during their high school culture fest ten years ago.


End file.
